Reign of the Sino-Supermen
by Mikel Midnight
Summary: Sino-Superman and Sino-Batman, the finest heroes that China has to offer, pursue the once thought deceased master villain Fang Gow.


In the blue distance the vertical offices bear their names: the deceased champions of the People's Republic.

Two men of their league, dressed in blue and grey, stood in the office of the military supreme commander. They bowed low as they entered.

"Welcome, Superman and Batman," the commander said. "I have brought you here to deliver most solemn. We have received reports from the French Intelligence Agency that a man long since assumed dead, Fang Gow, has been seen once again, operating within Shanghai. Regretfully, the replacements for the other Sino-Supermen are still being processed. However, you two have been given these positions because you are our finest, and I am certain you will be able capture him on your own."

* * *

"Fang Gow was an extremely capable chemist," Batman whispered, "and the opium farmers sell dreams to obscure fraternities."

Superman nodded quietly. "What do you see?" He knew despite his immense strength, his partner's infra-red vision gave the other man a useful edge in surveillance.

"There," Batman pointed, eyes on the hidden door. "Our reports say this opium den is one of the most exclusive frequented by many high-ranking officers in the Party as well as in business."

"And the Party has felt no need to interfere," Superman mused, "until something forced their hand. Shall we be subtle?"

Batman smiled at his friend. "Not this time. I'll leave it to you to show us through the front door."

Superman leapt down from the rooftop where the pair had been doing surveillance, and Batman rappelled down to follow. The former strode to the door, steel-hard hands tearing it from its hinges. A hail of bullets greeted him, and he laughed mockingly as they ricocheted off his chest.

Ignoring the curses and protestations, Superman easily disarmed the security guards, and he and Batman interrogated the rest, searching for any information about Fang Gow. Finally, an old man in the corner spoke up. "I remember a man who jumped out from a window over the bay," he whispered.

From Superman and Batman, there was hardly a raised eyebrow. "He has faked his own death before," Batman said quietly. "Where did this occur?"

"From a pagoda, down in the orchard," the man whispered, his eyes a blur.

Superman stroked his chin thoughtfully, and glanced at Batman. "I'll contact the commander," Batman said.

* * *

In the haze of the morning, the two men entered the orchard by the Pagoda of the Golden Claw, which stood by the Pacific coast. They donned scuba gear and plunged into the water. Peering through the murky water, Batman discovered what appeared to be an ancient hatchway or airlock. He summoned his partner, and the other man pried it open.

They entered a long hallway. Batman inhaled deeply. "The air's stale, but still breathable. With luck, we find some clues as to Fang Gow's current whereabouts."

"Don't hold your breath," said a voice from a hallway off to their side, as the room became illuminated.

Superman sneered. "Francis 'Steel-Fist' Feeny and Charlie Shan," he said. "I wouldn't have expected someone like the great Fang Gow to consort with a couple of lowlifes like you."

"You'd be surprised," Feeny said, donning the armored gloves from which he took his name. He and Shan were skilled, enough to make the other two pause in their advance, but it was not long before Superman's sheer physical power and Batman's own martial arts prowess had them on the run. They set off in pursuit, only to find their way suddenly blocked by a massively metal door. They whirled around, to find the path from which they had come blocked, too. Then the walls begin to close.

"Our walls have enclosed you," Feeny's face said over a loudspeaker, "and will keep you at home for thousands of years."

"You'd … be surprised … " Superman said, spreading his arms out and grunting with the strain of resisting their advance.

Batman did his best to support his teammate, adding his merely human strength to the other's. "This … would not be a good time … for your assignment to meet its end," he grunted. He knew, as did Superman, that by joining the Sino-Supermen their lives were forfeit. The process which granted them their abilities caused their metabolisms to burn up at an accelerated pace.

Superman only grunted again in response, they gave a great angry cry, pushing forcefully enough that the walls began to buckle. Bracing himself, he gave a great two-handed blow, powerful enough to crack through the wall. Batman rolled through the space, Superman following soon after, his body sheened with sweat.

Feeny and Shan, startled, set off in a run. Batman gestured towards them, reaching out with his mind and causing them to stop in place.

"I've wandered around and you're still here," Batman said to them when he and Superman caught up. "This kind of thing happens every day: the Sino-Supermen are underestimated. Now, tell us what you know. Tell us where Fang Gow is."

* * *

Later that day, Superman and Batman entered the timekeeper's shop. Clocks ticked slowly, dividing the day up. An ancient man, his skin pale as parchment, stood behind the counter. He bowed low as they entered.

"No more ruses, Fang Gow," Superman said.

The old man turned, and reached beneath the counter. He took out a rack of vials and set them on the carved surface. "Years ago," he said quietly, "I faked my own death by putting myself into suspended animation, and recovered from it unassisted, with a formula of my own devising. The formula I have here is an extrapolation of that simpler system. I believe it may be enough to grant immortality."

"Your world is so tidy," Superman said. "You thought to tempt us to joining you by offering us immortality? This is meant for our leaders … and you are meant for prison, nothing else."

Fang Gow shrugged. "A shame," he said, and a space opened up beneath him, and he plunged downwards through what appeared to be a pneumatic tube.

Superman cursed, and leaped forwards to pursue him, only to find himself suddenly paralyzed. Eyes wide, he watched as Batman lifted one of the vials to the light, peering at it curiously.

"You … you dare!" he exclaimed. "So you are going to join him after all?"

Batman shook his head. "No … no, I don't think so. But I know our leaders as well as you do. They are as weak and corrupt as other men. The People's Republic would not be well served by their immortality. But would it be enough to counteract the deterioration of our own bodies? Perhaps." He opened one of the vials and drink deeply.

Superman gasped in shock. "I should have known your white blood would tell. You were born to be a traitor. I suppose you'll defect to America just as Powergirl did, seduced by that Gotham district attorney Harvey Dent?"

"No," Batman said. "I was raised and trained to protect China, and I will continue to do so. Perhaps in my own way, now. Funny you should mention my white blood. Do you know who my ancestors were? Bruce Wayne & Selina Kyle, the so-called 'Batman of Shanghai' from the 1930s. I don't think I ought to continue to bear the name Batman, however. I will leave it to the Sino-Supermen to honor my ancestor." He thought for a moment. "I shall become Dragon, and defend the country with a dragon's own fierce fire. Now if you will excuse me … I have a villain to catch."

And without another word, the Dragon opened up the hatchway, leaving Superman alone.

* * *

NOTES:

Sino-Superman and Sino-Batman (as well as Sino-Flash, Sino-Green Lantern, Sino-Firestorm, and Sino-Supergirl) are from _Batman Family_ #19-20.

Dragon was allied with the Batmen of Many Nations as depicted in _Kingdom Come_.

Francis 'Steel-Fist' Feeny and "Charlie Shan" (the latter named by me) were opponents of Black Lightning, inspired by Iron Fist and Shang Chi.

Sino-Powergirl is from _Tangent Comics: Powergirl_ #1.

The Batman of Shanghai is from a series of 'DC Nation' animated shorts.

Lyrics copyright Brian Eno.


End file.
